


A Pair of Heirs

by RCAR



Category: Reader-Insert - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's totally platonic, probably no angst, though not with harry ;), you're tony's little cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCAR/pseuds/RCAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a bunch of one-shots.</p><p>You, the reader, have always lived in the lap of luxury. With Tony Stark as your cousin, and your best friend Harry Osborn, life always seems to be full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Around Here Often?

“So, come around here often?”

  
You turn towards the voice to your right, and smile, “Hey, Harry. Glad you finally decided to show up.”  
You and Harry had been friends for years. You, a child of the famous Stark line, have been used to a life of luxury and having to attend boring gallas with the rich snobs of the world ever since you were young. That was where you had met Harry. Neither the Osborns or the Starks were happy with the friendship, but with the circles you ran in, it was bound to happen.

  
         “Sorry, I got caught up back there with a positively scintillating conversation about how the funding of cryogenics could help ‘further my company’s success.’” You chuckle as he rolls his eyes and takes the bar seat next to you.  
You’re both at a Stark event for the “Community Showing of the Modern Technology of Today,” A.K.A a bunch of corporate nerds show off how _their_ toy’s bigger than _your_ toy. Being the relative closest to Tony Stark, you attend as good faith. Also, if anything happened to him or Pepper (god forbid,) you would inherit everything. That makes you an important investment to current partners in business.

            “Well, I see your cryogenic boredom and raise you one ‘opportunity to ensure this countries safety,’” you snort, “basically saying that I’ll give them the rights to the Iron Man suit if anything happened to Tony.”

  
           “At least that one includes flying suits and explosions,” Harry points an accusing figure at you, “mine has runny noses and frostbite.”

  You laugh, raising your glass, “Well, here’s to boring offers that we shouldn’t even have to deal with.”

  
“Cheers.”

  
With a clink of glasses, you both down a sip, and smile at one another. Rolling his glass between his palms, he smirks, “Looks like your cousin is coming over here, I wonder why?”

  
You smile, “To protect me from your charming yet lethal advances, you harlot.”  
He gasps indignantly, putting a hand over his heart, “I would never seduce a woman with such impressionable morals.”

  
You feel offended, “Hey, I’m not impressionable!”

  
“You’re as impressionable as they come, honey,” he looks behind you, “Hello, Mr. Stark.”

  
“Osborn Jr.”

  
It’s no secret that Tony hates Harry, partly because he’s an Osborn, and partly because he’s so close to you. In his words, ‘(y/n), as a former teenager myself, I’m going to give you some advice. Never trust a boy, never trust an Osborn, and never trust a mix of the two.’

  
“So, have you come to charm my little cousin here,” Tony smiles pleasantly, taking a sip of his brandy. His hand is on your shoulder, keeping you closer to him than to Harry.  
Harry smiles right back, “No sir, just exchanging business tales.”

  
“I’m sure,” Tony responds sarcastically, “(y/n), help me get Pepper away from the head of Smith Pharmaceuticals, would you? He’s tried to cop a feel twice so far, and I’m not particularly fond of trying to explain why I’ve punched another company executive.”

  
You laugh, and with an “Aye aye, captain,” you go off in the direction of one very uncomfortable ginger.  
They both watch you walk away, one with a stare that is less-than-innocent.  
Tony slides into your seat once you’ve left, turning to Harry. Harry scratches his cheek. Tony continues to stare at him.

With a slight cough, Harry starts to speak, “Well, as fun as this has been, I see a mini hotdog that’s calling my name.” He starts to stand up, but Tony grabs his arm,

“Hold on there Sparky, I have words.”

  
Harry sits back down, a little disconcerted but too cocky to show it.

  
“Alright, I’m all ears.”  
“Look, we both know (y/n)’s a great gal. Pretty, intelligent, one of the only sparkling stars on the billionaire family tree.”

  
“I agree,” Harry replied and looked in your direction. At the current moment, you were smiling at a very drunk Mr. Smith as Pepper made her escape to the bathroom. He catches your eye, and you smile at him. Smiling back, he’s brought back to his conversation with your cousin as Tony snaps his fingers in front of his face.

  
“Yo, Romeo, bring it back here.” Harry looks back at your cousin’s direction.  
Tony sighs, “see, this,” he waves his hand at Harry, “is not good. This is not what I have in mind for my baby cousin. She is pure, Osborn Jr., good. She doesn’t need any of your rich kid nonsense.”

  
Harry smirks, “My ‘rich kid nonsense,’ huh? I think you’re forgetting Stark, she’s also full of rich kid nonsense. And another important thing is that, hey, we’re just friends.”

  
“Oh please,” Tony scoffs, “I see you’re dirty little eyes on her. That ain’t friendship, little man.”

  
Harry’s expression turns innocent, “What, a guy can’t appreciate a beautiful woman?”  
It was true, you were gorgeous. Beautiful (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and (s/c) skin that a man could just--well, you get the point. Tonight was no exception. Your gown of black and gold made sure no eye was anywhere but on you, and your face was glowing in the dim light of the skyline behind them.

  
“No, not when she’s my cousin, you little weasel. And if you ever so much as breathe on her with your drooling corporal mouth I’ll-“

  
“Make a habit of threatening my son, Stark?”

  
An ‘oh, great’ escapes Tony’s mouth, then he turns his head to look up.  
“Well, if it isn’t Osborn Sr. himself. I thought you weren’t coming here tonight, that’s why you sent El Guapo over here,” he gestures towards Harry.

Norman Osborn smiles tightly, “Well, what kind of business man would I be if I didn’t come to one of the big technology events of the year.”

Tony smiled right back, “Well, I’m sure you and Jr. here will have all sorts of neato gadgets to show off that will keep this crowd happy.”

Norman Osborn was not amused, “I think you staying out of my son’s personal business would make me happier.”

Tony stood up, “I think you and I both know that when it comes to Stark-Osborne relations, nothing is really personal.”

Harry interjected, “Dad, I-“

“Not now Harry,”

  
Harry frowned. This was his conversation with Stark, not his dads.

“So junior, you gonna let your dad keep talking for you? I’ll tell you right now, (y/n) prefers a man who doesn’t have to have his daddy speak for him.” Tony taunts.

“Oh please, Stark,” Norman scoffs, “here you are, talking for (y/n) like she’s still in the third grade. She’s a big girl, I’m sure whatever her and Harry are….involved in is none of your business.”

Tony’s nostrils flare in anger, “Look here, you big pile of-“

“Mr. Osborne, so nice to see you again!”  
You interrupt just in time.

“(y/n,) always a pleasure,” Mr. Osborne’s eye crinkle, a charming smile lighting his face, “I was just talking to your cousin about the Stark-Osborne legacy you and my son are carrying.”

You laugh, “Well, I certainly hope it’ll be a long time before either of us have to carry it on our own.”

Tony scoffs out a “hopefully sooner than later” under his breath and you shoot him a glare before saying, “could I get you a drink Mr. Osborne?”

“No, I’m quite alright (y/n), thank you. And I must say, you look stunning tonight.”

Harry whispers a “hell yeah she does,” under his breath, which only Tony catches.

“Oh, god. I need another drink. Bartender!” Tony waves his drink over the edge of the counter, and a man comes up and takes his drink order.

“Well, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, I’m afraid I have to pull Tony away for a moment to discuss some business.”

“Of course (y/n.) Always so responsible, keeping your rowdy cousin in line,” Norman laughs.

“Yes, she does doesn’t she,” Tony replies, “I guess she’s had a lot of practice keeping egotistical billionaires in their place.” He locks eyes with Harry.

“Aaand we’re leaving!” You laugh nervously, tugging on Tony’s arm, “a pleasure, always.”  
Both of the Osbornes wave as you leave with your sauntering cousin in tow.

“Quite a family, the Starks, don’t you think?” Norman asks his son.

“Yeah, they’re something.” Harry responds, watching you cuff Tony behind the ear for his behavior.

“That (y/n)’s grown up to be quite the young lady as well. Who would’ve guessed it.”

“Yeah, who would’ve guessed,” Harry mutters.


	2. DIbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's not used to you being serious about your dates.

“(y/n), meet Peter Parker. Peter, (y/n). She’s my cousin. He’s my new intern for the summer.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker.” You smile and reach out to shake his hand.

“Likewise,” he grins, “and please, call me Peter.”

“Peter it is then.”

Tony clapped his hands, “Great! Now that you’ve been introduced, would you mind showing him around the lab, (y/n)? I have to go make sure Pepper didn’t find my uh,” He pauses, “stapler.”

You grin, “Sure. But I’m pretty sure she found your….stapler a week ago.”

Cursing, Tony walks away, leaving you and Peter behind.

“So, Peter, shall we begin?” You ask.

“Sure, lead the way.”

* * *

 

It was movie night at Harry’s and you waited on his couch for him to bring out the pizza.

“So, anything interesting happen at work today for the future of Oscorp?” You question.

You see him walk out with the pizza. Snorting, he replies, “No. I had to spend the morning in an interest meeting, then I got reprimanded by dad for that party I went to last week.”

“The one with the goats?” You question, reaching out and grabbing a slice.

“Yeah, that one.” Harry sits on the opposite side of the couch, tucking his feet into the crevice between the cushion and you. “How about you?”

“Hm? Oh, it was fine. I showed Tony’s new intern around the lab. I swear his eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets, he was so amazed. It was cute.”

“Cute, huh?” Harry grinned, “Does (y/n) have a crush?”

You laugh, “Can’t a girl just appreciate male beauty without being questioned?”

“Only mine.”

“Smooth, Osborn,” You roll your eyes, “But yeah, I liked him a lot. Smart, not a douche, which is always good. Plus, witty banter! How long has it been since I met someone new who practices the art of witty banter?”

Harry’s eyes shot to you in surprise. The last time you showed genuine interest in someone you were dating was in the seventh grade. ‘ _Keep it cool Osborn,’_ he thought, _‘this intern couldn’t possibly hold a candle to you.’_

“So,” He tried to act casual, “are you gonna go for it?”

You pause, “well, I don’t know, isn’t that, like, a conflict of interest? I’m a Stark, he’s a Stark intern.”

“Probably, actually,” Harry quickly replies.

You sigh dramatically, “well, I guess you’ll be stuck with my single self forever, Osborn. Hand me a napkin.”

Smiling, he doesn’t even comment on how the napkins are closer to you than they are to him. He’s just happy that that you’ve decided not to pursue this intern.

* * *

 

“JARVIS, could you take me to Tony’s lab. Pepper sent me to get some documents signed.”

“Of Course, Ms. Stark. Right away.”

You feel the elevator start to move, taking you lower and lower through the building. A slight shift tells you the elevator has stopped, and the door opens to show you quite the sight. Tony and Peter are hiding under a table as one of the automatic iron man suits flies around at rapid speeds, ramming into the walls and tables.

“(y/n), duck!” You hear that in just enough time to avoid the flying suit that heads into the elevator behind you. With a quick, “JARVIS, now!” the steel doors shut, and you hear the suit trying to escape as it’s brought up to one of the higher levels.

“What was that?” You ask, walking into the lab a bit stunned.

“Me and Peter here were trying to see if we could rig up the suit to bring us tools, but it malfunctioned.” Tony explains, getting up from his crouched position under the table. “What brings you here, sporto?”

You show him the folder, “Pepper wanted me to get you to sign these. She told me not to leave until you’ve Hancocked ‘em.”

“Right-o. Peter, entertain the shrimp while I fill these out.”

“I don’t need to be entertained, Tony.”

He smiles condescendingly, “sure you don’t kiddo. Peter,” He makes a vague hand gesture at you, nods, and walks away.

Peter smiles at you, “well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you here.”

It’s true. Although you’ve been to the lab since your first meeting, it had been at least a month since your last visit.

You walk around the table to take a seat on the stool there, “oh, I’ve been busy. Attending meetings, making appearances, that sort of thing.” You take a spin around, then stop and look at him. “How about you, intern? Learning things from baby Einstein over there?” You stick a thumb out to where Tony is, mumbling to himself over the papers.

Peter leans in and places his forearms on the table, “Yeah, actually. I’ve never had access to so much equipment,” he grins, “I feel like a kid on Christmas. Except Christmas is every day from nine to five.”

You hum, “I guess this place is a nerd’s paradise, huh?”

“Hey,” Peter points his finger warningly, “we prefer the term ‘scientifically inclined’”

“My mistake, _nerd_ ,” you tease.

Peter laughs and looks up at your brother, “got the sheets signed Mr. Stark?”

Tony sighed, “How many times do I have t’tell you to call me Tony, Peter?”

“About five more,” Peter replies.

Tony turns his eyes on you, “See what you’ve done to my intern? Turned him, (y/n). I can’t leave you alone for a second. He’s gone _sassy_.”

“Hey, I just bring _out_ the sass, I don’t create it.” You defend yourself, taking the files from Tony, “anyways, now that I’ve gotten these I better bring ‘em to Pepper before she calls you herself Tony.” Waving goodbye to the boys, you start towards the elevator. Peter stops you before you go in.

“Wait, (y/n). Before you go, I was uh wondering, if you’d like to hang out sometime?”

“What, you mean _not_ during the hours of nine to five?”

He laughs, “yeah, I know a great diner down by the old trade building. You look like a girl who enjoys some good pancakes.”

“So, is this a pre-work date then?” You ask.

His eyes snap to yours, “ _Is_ this a date?”

“I don’t know, is it?”  
“Date’s good. Yeah. Date’s good.”

* * *

 

“You’re _what?_ ”

“Going on a date,” You reply to Harry, cooking up some eggs.

“And when is this _date_.” He emphasized the word as if it personally offended him.

“Tomorrow morning at eight. It’s at some diner near the tower. He promised me delicious pancakes and scintillating conversation.”

He snorts, “Who takes someone on a date in the morning?”

“Someone who’s not expecting to get any, Playboy.”

Harry looks indignant, “I can go on dates without expecting anything.”

You give him a look, “Harry, you complained about how that one girl wouldn’t let you make out with her in a broom closet in the restaurant you took her to.”

“In my defense, she was totally giving me signs.”

“Harry, there is no girl that _signals_ she wants to make-out in a broom closet.”

“What, so you’d just tell the guy? Where’s the class?”

You roll your eyes, “No _class_ means that you get to make out in a broom closet. I don’t see why you have a problem with that.”

Harry stays silent, and you know you’ve won the argument.

* * *

 

“Okay, these are possibly the _best_ pancakes I’ve ever had.” You groaned, finishing off the greatest stack of pancakes in your life.

“Right? I found this place while I was out here taking picture for—“

Your conversation is halted by the sound of a large crowd outside of the diner. You both look out, to see the sea of people diverge to let a figure and their bodyguards through.

_‘oh, shit.’_ You internally chastise yourself for thinking nothing would go wrong.

The door chimes as it’s opened, and in comes your best friend dressed to the nines with three large men in suits in tow. Ducking your head, you whisper to Peter, “I am so sorry about this,” you wave your hand towards Harry, “that’s my idiot best friend who can’t seem to mind his own business.”

Peter is about to respond, but Harry spots you and comes over to your table. Taking off his sunglasses, he sits next to you on the booth, across from Peter.

Smiling, he says, “well, if it isn’t my favorite gal.”

“Oh, don’t act like you found me on accident,” you snap.

He feigns offense, “are you not happy to see me on your little, uh,” he looks condescendingly around the diner, “date.”

“Wait, Harry? As in Harry Osborn?”

Harry finally looks at your date, “yes, and I’m sure your very starstru--Peter?”

You look between them both, “wait, you know each other?”

Peter looks at you again, “yeah, my parents used to work for Oscorp, and sometimes I’d see Harry there when I went. But I stopped going when I was around twelve or something.”

You’re surprised, “it’s weird I never saw you there.”

Harry interrupted, “You weren’t allowed in Oscorp until we were thirteen, remember?”

It all clicked, “that’s right,” you said.

“Small world, huh?” Peter smiled.

“Yeah. Who knew any friend of the Osborn’s would end up working for Stark Industries,” Harry grinned, “hey man, if you want a _better_ job, I could hook you up with my-“

“Oh, no no no,” Pushing Harry out of the booth, you say, “there’s no way you’re sabotaging my date and my cousins intern all in one day. Leave.”

Harry frowns, “C’mon, (y/n), let the men rekindle their friendship.”

“How about this then? I’m going to go to the restroom, and when I come back, you and your mob will be gone. That good?”

“Alright alright,” Harry concedes.

You leave, with a quick “I’ll be back,” and the boys are left on their own.

“I call dibs,” Harry says lightly, taking a sip of your orange juice.

“What?” Peter says in confusion.

“Dibs, I call them. On her.”

“You can’t call dibs on people,” Peter says, a bit stunned. Do you know Harry’s calling dibs on you?

Harry leans in, “Listen Peter, I knew you when we were kids. I’ve known her since we were toddlers. Until recently, our friendship was uncomplicated. But things have changed. And from one friend to another, I’m asking you to back off.”

Peter was, nonetheless to say, confused. “So,” Peter starts, “You want me to back off of a girl, because of a friendship when we were _twelve_?”

“Exactly,” Harry nods.

“Alright,” Peter agrees.

“You do realize that I can ruin your-wait, what?”

Peter shrugs, “it’s obvious that you care about her. And this way, I figure my debt to you is paid.”

“What debt?” Harry can’t remember a debt.

“For that time you, uh, saved me from that kid who was trying to beat me up. I never really forgot about that, man.”

Harry was surprised, “Well, then, you’re uh, welcome I guess. And, thanks.”

“Hey, no problem, and you, uh, better leave before she comes back. I don’t think she’d be happy to see you still here.”

Harry stands up to leave, “Right, well, thanks man. It was good seeing you again.” Handing him a business card, he says, “I wrote my cell on the back, we should catch up some time.”

“Definitely,” Peter smiles kindly.

Feeling awkward, Harry takes this moment to leave, taking the mob with him.

You come out of the bathroom, and are happy to see no Harry in sight.

Settling back into your seat, you smile at Peter.

“What did I miss?” You ask.

“Oh, nothing important.”

_‘There’s no way she’s gonna go out with a guy who called dibs on her,’_ Peter thought, _‘but I at least owe him the chance to try.’_

* * *

 

Harry leans on the car door, staring pensively out the window, thinking about you and your conversation about dates. You sure were adamant about that broom closet thing. Bored and curious, he texts you,

_So, how does a girl get to know so much about broom closet etiquette?_

A buzz signals your reply.

_How do you know so much about sneaking goats onto private yachts?_

Sitting up in horror, Harry realizes that you know _way_ too much about broom closets.

 

 


	3. Win Some, Lose Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry better appreciate what you do for him

“There’s no way that is _ever_ going to happen. Like, ever.”

 

Harry Osborn has done a lot for you. He’s been a friend, a confidant, and a shining ray of hope in otherwise boring meetings. But the things you will do for him only go _so far._

_“_ Aw, c’mon (y/n), he’s really a great guy.”

 

You scoff, “You and I both know that’s not true.”

 

Harry, it seems, needs you to go on a date with one of his friends, which would not be problem if  Harry’s friends weren’t all jackasses.

Harry seems to think about it for a moment, then says, “He’s got a yacht.”

 

“Harry, _I_ have a yacht. _You_ have yacht. I am pretty sure there is no one in our circle of wealth who _doesn’t_ have a yacht.” You move away from him and towards the kitchen in your apartment to flip the pancakes on the stove. He follows after you, perched over your right shoulder as you finish preparing your breakfast.

 

“I already promised him I could get him a date with you though,” He sighed.

 

“And who’s fault is that, hmm?” You flip the pancakes onto your plate, and move to the granite kitchen bar table to eat, “Just tell him that I’m already dating someone.”

 

“But the thing is, I, uh, kindofbetyouinapokergame.”

 

“What was that? I’m _sorry_ , did you say you wagered me off in a _poker game?_ ” You questioned hotly.

 

“It wasn’t like I was planning to lose!” He says quickly, “and he had lost all of the previous games so far, and since he always talks about you, I was like ‘hey, what better to taunt him with than a date with (y/n)?’ But then I lost, and now if I don’t follow through I’ll be known as the guy who backed out of a deal. And that isn’t a good reputation to have in our field, (y/n). Please do this for me.”

 

“Tough luck. Tell them that the renting of human life is, hey, illegal, and you made a mistake. And then tell him he can shove his sub-par yacht up his—“

 

You’re angry rant was cut short by your phone vibrating on the stone table. Without looking away from Harry, you pick it up and answer, “Hello, (y/n) Stark speaking.”

 

_“Hey (y/n), it’s Chase. Chase Brannigan”_

 

Harry shifts uncomfortably.

 

“You gave him my number?” You harshly whisper.

 

Harry fidgets, “I thought it was a good idea at the time!”

 

“Obviously _not!”_

 

“ _So (y/n),”_ Chase drawls, _“Has Harry told you about our poker game last night? It ended with uh, quite the climax.”_

“Yes, actually, he did,” You look straight at Harry, “and I have to say, I’m not quite pleased with being used as a bargaining chip.”

 

_“It’s just a bunch of guys jokin’ around, no need to be upset. Besides, there are worse people you could show up to the Brannigan Charity Fund with, right?”_

“Whoah, that’s specific. And it _really_ relies on me actually showing up.”

 

Chase laughs, _“Well, if you’re as pissed off at Osborn as you seem to be, I’m sure you’d love to get under his skin.”_

 

You pause, looking Harry up and down, “I’m listening.”

 

Harry perks up, is that curiosity in your voice?

 

_“Look, you and I both know there’s no better way to piss of an Osborn than to take his stuff. I get a beautiful date, and you get to watch Osborn squirm around in his big boy pants.”_

Choosing to ignore being referred to as “stuff,”a laugh rings out from your throat. “Well, how can I refuse an offer like that? Pick me up at 7 tomorrow night. Wear a red tie.” You hang up abruptly, and smile at the flabbergasted look on Harry’s face.

 

“So, you’re going. You’re really, actually going?” He seems astounded that you didn’t hang up on Chase.

 

“Well, I figure you’ll owe me one for this,” You tap your finger against your chin, “and Chase is kinda cute, what’s wrong with a little arm candy?”

 

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” Harry’s eager to appease you, “It’s just I’m surprised that--wait, tomorrow night? Isn’t that his family’s charity event? I thought we were gonna go together.”

 

“Do you want me to pay your debt or not? We always go to events together, don’t be such a baby.”

 

He pouts, “I’m not being a baby.”

You laugh and point your fork at his bottom lip, “Your lips tell another story, big boy.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in, if it isn’t Osborn,” Chase laughs, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry smiles, “Hey, where’s your date for the night?”

 

“Right here, gambles.”

 

Harry looks around Chase to see you, stirring your champagne glass.

 

You’re wearing a long red dress, with one strap grazing your right shoulder. Your earrings are golden, hanging like the strands of a chandelier. Your neck is adorned with a simple necklace, with a blue stone hanging on your collar bone.

 

 _‘Stunning,’_ Harry thinks. Then he smirks, “Well, look who got all dressed up in big cousin’s colors.”

 

You laugh, “Well, someone had to do it, seeing as Pepper forced him to wear something without any gold or red tonight.”

 

Chase wraps an arm around your shoulder, and you lean into it. Harry frowns, noticing your close proximity.

 

“(y/n) was just telling me about some of the stuff you guys have gotten into in the past. You’re just full of surprises there, Osborn,” Chase laughs.

 

You grin up at Chase, “Well, you had some stories about Harry yourself,” you turn to aforementioned billionaire, “really Harry? Plastered after two shots?”

Harry splutters.

 

“Well, we better get going, I wanted to introduce (y/n) to my father before the night’s over.”

 

Chase steers you away from Harry, and you wiggle your fingers in a good-bye before you disappear of into the crowd. Harry smiles until you disappear in the mass of people. He didn’t actually think you’d _enjoy_ your night with Chase.

“So tell me (y/n), was that a pissed off Osborn or no? You know ‘em better.” Chase mutters in your ear.

 

“Oh,” you smirk, “definitely a peeved Harry for the night. Where’s your dad?”

 

You looked around the empty hallway. Chase had led you away from the party off into one of the joint hallways. He waves his hand nonchalantly.

“Eh, here and there. I thought,” He swings around and pulls himself closer to you, “that we could annoy Osborn in the most _delightful_ way I know.”

 

Chase leans closer to your neck, going in for a kiss. You push him away,

  
“Thanks Brannigan, but I’d prefer _not_ to be on the front page of _The Daily Bugle_ with your hand up my dress.” You turn back to head towards the party, but he grabs your wrist. You roll your eyes and spin to face him.

 

“Aw, c’mon Stark, you can’t resist a Brannigan,” He wiggles an eyebrow.

 

“With that line? I most certainly can. I owe you a date for Harry,” you warn, “but don’t mistake that for me wanting to grind with you in the men’s bathroom.”

 

“Anywhere else you’d be willing to, how did you put it, _grind?_ ” Chad offers, “I’ve got a couch up five floors that has yet to be made out on.”

 

You snort, “as much as I’d love to christen your couch, the thought of having to do it with you makes me want to vomit. Let’s get back to the party and find your dad, then I think I’m going home.”

 

With that, you head back into the galla, with a disgruntled rich boy in tow.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Harry?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your friends are super gross.”

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

“Business?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Chase tried to make out with me in the hallway during the Funding event.”

 

Harry froze, and you continued:

 

“Pretty sure he was trying to get me up to his penthouse so he could dry hump the hell out of me too. Good thing I have some self control.”

 

He relaxed, “So nothing happened?”

 

“Well,” you paused, “I did let him feel me up.”

 

“What?! (y/n)!”

 

“Kidding, Kidding!” You laughed, “I’m not _that_ desperate.”

 

Harry took this moment to collect himself. Bet or no bet, he would’ve had to kill Brannigan. If anyone’s gonna feel you up, it’ll be the youngest Osborn for sure.


	4. What's a Guy To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're alone in the Avengers tower, but a surprise guest makes his way over to keep you company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place after they realize their feelings for one another

           You were lounging in the Avengers tower while the team was out, watching reality TV.

           “I knew Brooks didn’t have cancer!” You yell at the screen, throwing your popcorn at it. The elevator door pings, and you’re surprised to see Harry saunter out.

You motion for him to come in, “how in the hell did an Osborn get into the private quarters of Stark tower?”

Harry looks around nervously before moving towards you and pulling out a guest pass, “lady up front recognized me and knew we were friends.”

You smile and pat the spot next to you, and he wordlessly dives onto the couch next to you. Moving up and nuzzling against your neck, he plants a kiss against your ear.

You laugh and try to push him away, “you do realize we’re in the home of eight of the most powerful people on the planet who could be back at any moment?”

           “Me and you, a whole floor to ourselves, what’s a guy to do?”

You giggle as he continues to kiss down your neck.

 

* * *

 

            “How about you get off of my baby cousin you little weasel.”

Harry’s eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the entire avengers team. You immediately push him off of you, scooting to the far end of the couch.

            “Uh, hey?” you try.

Clint just laughs and shakes his head, “you’re dead Osborn. In the man’s own home? Let’s get Cap out of here before his head explodes.”

The rest of the avengers exit with a blushing Steve, leaving Tony.

Tony takes a threatening step forward, “I just got back from fighting a guy made of sand for a whole two hours. I am _very_ irritable right now. So I suggest you run.”

You push him off the couch, “Go Harry Go!”

Harry dives off towards the elevator as you jump at your cousin, bear hugging him in hopes of slowing him down.

You turn to see Harry desperately pushing at the elevator buttons, “take the stairs you idiot!”

            “But it’s 36 flights!”

            “Go!”

He scrambles towards the doors, and he slips behind them before your cousin can get you off of his suit. Tony looks down at you, raising an eyebrow.

            “Eh, welcome home?” you try.

 


End file.
